Watch Dogs: Idaho Devils
Watch Dogs: Idaho Devils is a 2044 open world, hacking game published by Deep Silver and Ubisoft. It is set to be released in October 7, 2044 for the PC, Wii Infinity 2, Nintendo Switch 3, Sega Duo 2, PlayStation 7 & Xbox 6. The game take place in Boise and Ada County, also features 3 new protagonists to be playable characters. There are 42 missions in this story, it's time to force them to take down the FBI as well and install the Idaho CtOS. Gameplay The same gameplay as Watch Dogs 8 and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas 3. This is allows you to complete taxi fares as well. Playable Characters * Abby Lianshi: 46 year old Abby that she is playable for the 3rd time with Red T-Shirt, Black Skirts and Red Mule Shoes. * Anthony Anderson: 32 year old man. He is appearance with the Green Jacket, Yellow Pants and Green Sneakers * Peter Henderson: 29 year old man. He is appearance with the Blue Jacket, Black Pants and Black Sneakers. * Sharon Macnaught: 34 year old girl. She is appearance with the White Jacket, Purple Shorts and Purple Boots. Plot It's the year, 2044 that they hope Peter said that "The FBI has arrived to stop us". They manage to escape the Idaho state capitol building where the FBI ambushes them to safe home progress. (TO BE ADDED) Hackable * ATM * Forklift * Traffic * Flashlight * Steam Pipe Smartphone apps * Quick Save * Map * Car Spwaner * Switch Characters * Call Taxi * Replay missions Weapons * All weapons have been listed from Watch Dogs 8. * Night Vision Goggles * Tear Gas * XM18 Commando * AAC Honey Badger * SIG-716 * M202 FLASH * M249 SAW * M58 Grenade * M1216 Shotgun Vehicles * All vehicles have been returned from Watch Dogs 8 & Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas 3. * F850 (2042 Ford F850 6 Door) * Harley Davidson 2020 * Bus (2042 Ford F850 Bus) * UH-100 Dragoon Helicopter * Reefer Boat * Mountain Bike * Seattle (2044 Freightliner Cascadia Dump Truck/Tanker) * Box Truck (2040 Freightliner M2 Box Truck) Police Vehicles * Police Patrol (2043 Trumpchi GA4 Boise Police/Idaho State Police) * Police Bike (Idaho State Police) * Police SUV (2038 Roewe RX8 Boise Police/Idaho State Police) * Sheriff Cruiser (2038 Jeep Grand Commander Ada County Sheriff) * Textron TAPV Military * Valanx * M1235A1 MaxxPro MRAP Military * XM1296 Stryker Military * Enforcer (2038 International HX Hazmat Truck - Idaho State Police SWAT) * FBI Cruiser (2044 Unmarked Jeep Grand Commander) * FBI UH-100 Dragoon Helicopter * Police Helicopter * Cadillac Gage Commando II Scout * M1305 Commando II AEAR - Idaho State Police SWAT Emergency * Fire Truck * Fire Hazmat Truck * Ambulance * Fire Tanker Wanted Levels * Same wanted level as Watch Dogs 2. 6 Stars: * The Military now helps. * Textron TAPVs are used. * M1235 MaxxPro MRAPs are used. * XM1296 Strykers are used. * Cadillac Gage Commando II Scouts are used. Clothes Shopping & Equipment * Binco * Idaho Yinkers Landmarks in game * Safehouse (to save game) * Idaho State Capitol Building * Police Station * Burger Shot (enterable to gain health) * Hospital * Fire Station * Boise International Airport * Motel (enterable) * US Army Base Fort Virginia * Car Autoshop * Royal Oklahoma Castle Districts * District 1 * District 2 * District 3 * District 4 * District 5 * District 6 * District 7 * District 8 * District 9 * District 10 * 132nd Oklahoma Avenue * 56th Manchester Avenue * 198th New York Avenue Category:2044 Category:PC Category:Wii Infinity 2 Category:Nintendo Switch 3 Category:PS7 Category:Sega Duo Category:Xbox 6 Category:Watch Dogs Category:Deep Silver Category:Ubisoft